Frankfurt Fire Department
Geographical Information The Frankfurt Fire Department is located all throughout the Town of Frankfurt. It will have 10 fire stations within the fire department. These fire stations will be scattered all around the town. Official Logo/Seal. NO INFORMATION IS AVAILABLE AT THIS TIME. CHECK THE OFFICIAL TWITTER OF CARDINAL CITY BY CLICKING HERE. YOU CAN ALSO CHECK OUT LOGO/SEAL UPDATES BY CLICKING HERE. Stations Below lists all of the stations part of the Frankfurt Fire Department Fire Station #1 Description- The station itself has 2 floors. The first floor is the truck bay. It can hold 3 trucks. As of right now, the bays hold (1) Basic Ambulance, (1) BFUFire Unit and (1) Fire Suppression/Equipment Truck. Features- The station has an or Automated Fire Detection System(for registered homes only. It will be getting a work out room. It will also be getting a third floor added for a pool and training room(construction to start June 2019). Approximate Construction Cost- As of July 2018(Approx. $234,985 Property Listing Value- 7/20/2018 $300,000 Current Property Status- Unlisted/Not For Sale Location- TBE Station #2 Description- T.B.A Features- T.B.A Approximate Construction Cost- T.B.A Property Listing Value- T.B.A Current Property Status- T.B.A Location- T.B.A Apparatus Details(By Station) Station #1 Apparatus Ambulance 9 The ambulance carries: * Gurney * O2 Tanks * Heart Rate Monitors * Backboards * Splints * Medical Medications * Medical Injectables(I.E Morphine) * Emergency Defibrillators * IV Bags/Mounts * BSI(Bodily Substance Isolation) * Extraction Equipment * Neck Braces * Stair Chairs * Emergency Drug Reverse Medications(Narcan) * Automatic Defibrillation System(ADS) * Automatic Breathing Regulator(ABR) Fire Suppression/Fire Equipment Truck The FS/FE truck is equipped with a range of equipment including: * O2 Tanks Backuos * O2 Tank Fill Station * Backboards * Stairchairs * Axes * Jaws of Life * Spreaders * Pressure Hoses * Pressured Nozzels * Medical Medications * Backup Generator * Neck Braces * Splints * Traction Splints * Non-Skid Socks * Medical Injectables * Advance Life Support Machines * Extra Batteries * Gurneys * Trauma Kits * Etcetera Basic Fire Unit(BFU) The Basic Fire Unit Carries: * Fire Extinguishers * Pressured Hoses * Pressured Nozzels * Door Saw * Fire Alarm Cutoff Switch * O2 Tanks * Fire Suppression Fluid(FSF) Budget Information For 2018-2019 If you are able to fill in some basic budget information for the Frankfurt Fire Department, please feel free to fill it in here!(USE AS MANY SOURCES/VERIFIABLE DETAILS AS POSSIBLE. THIS ALLOWS US TO VERIFY THAT THIS INFORMATION IS ACCURATE AND PROVIDING USERS WITH CORRECT AND UP TO DATE INFORMATION. FOR MORE INFORMATION CONTACT THE WIKIA OWNER AT: theofficialcardinalcity@gmail.com Or Visit Here Station Project Updates The fire department will update the Frankfurt residents on upcoming projects to be started on their website. The city will normally send a letter home to residents of the surrounding areas. Banquets/Dinners/Special Events IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION TO ADD TO THE "BANQUETS/DINNERS/SPECIAL EVENTS", PLEASE ADD IT HERE WITH SOURCES AND REFERENCES TO MAKE SURE THAT THE INFORMATION IS ACCURATE. Category:Town of Frankfurt Category:Frankfurt Fire District Category:Frankfurt Fire Department Category:Fire Control/Prevention Category:National Fire Prevention Week Category:Fire Dial 9-1-1 Category:Emergency Fire Services Category:Emergency Services